Don't mess with her family
by Fanficloverforever2005
Summary: An AU of 2x03 with my OCs in it and a weird timeline I tried to explain at 4 o'clock when I remembered to add it in, T for language more info inside I am not Steven Moffat so I don't own Sherlock or any of the shows characters only my OCs.


**(A/N in this story John came back from Afghanistan and moved in with Sherlock and my OCs Camilla, a childhood friend of Sherlock's who when to the doctor's Mary worked at, her daughter Lily and Sherlock's daughter Seraphina whose mother is Irene Adler, Sherlock and her having met in their early 20s, and later Sherlock's second daughter, Belladonna or Belle, who was born after Sherlock and Irene met again in The Woman case in early 2009 and Belle being born on December 21** **st 2009** **,in 2008 and was already with Mary, having gotten together in college after Mary changed her name, and Rosie was born in 2003 and this takes place in around mid to late autumn 2010 as a version of the Sherlock Arrest in 2x03 with my OCs, sorry if the timeline's confusing, inspired by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley's** **No One Insults Mrs Hudson's Boys)**

Seraphina was angry to say the least.

First, she had to deal with Mycroft handing Moriarty the information to tear her father to pieces for **TWO YEARS!** Then she had to deal with the police drugs bust, annoying clients with their tedious cases and the whole trial on top. And now. And now she had to deal with that evil, pompous, fat, ugly little bastard talking about how her father was a fake and insulting him and when she, Lily, Rosie or Belle tried to say **anything –** anything **at all** to contradict him or defend their father (or honorary uncle in Rosie and Lily's case) he brushed them off and literally said that they were "Little girls who know nothing about how the police work and shouldn't be defending a compulsive lier and psychopath and let the police do their job." She could understand him brushing Belle off, she was very smart for her age and looked a good four years older but she was still less than a year old, but she and Lily were almost 5 and Rosie was 7, and they all looked 9 and were as smart as most college professors, yet he still brushed them off, so she was understandably furious about this and took great pleasure in watching her Uncle John punch him and make the man squeal like a pig, as did Lily, Rosie, Aunt Camilla and Belle (all of whom looked half tempted to do so themselves), and was even more enraged to see her UNCLE JOHN being dragged off into handcuffs. Aunt Camilla seemed to want to try and stop them but didn't, most likely so she wouldn't be dragged off to jail herself and the girls would get to stay with someone they knew rather than some random foster family who would call her father a liar and a fraud and call them nutcases and phyco-killers for doing what they loved because of their age and treat them like helpless babies, which she was thankful for (they all would have run away from the home with-in a week otherwise).

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the fat pig-like git shouting.

"I can't believe he dared to punch me."

In a situation like this who wouldn't punch him, or in _any_ situation to be realistic.

"Nor can I sir," the idiot Donavon went in a sickly-sweet tone and fashion, the little bitch. "But then again he does have a tendency to violence, what with being in the Army and he couldn't hang around all of these freaks and not get off on doing this stuff, Doctor Watson I mean, though the freak, the children and the women do is well."

At this point 'Phina could see some small signs of an internal battle going on inside her Aunt's head, most likely on whether to stick to their (Mycroft's) plan of letting Sherlock get arrested, letting Moriarty think he's won then getting Sherlock to fake his own death so he can take down Moriarty's international operation or use her title and political push to get the idiotic police force let Sherlock and John go and get rid of Moriarty a different way. Don't get her wrong, her aunt was an amazing actor and was fantastic at undercover and spying missions because of it and was often very good at controlling her emotions, even when she herself was being insulted. But if you in said something to insult or offend her family or friends, pray that gods exist in your universe and take pity on you 'cos Camilla will destroy you and leave nothing behind, her fatal flaw was after all that she would risk the universe to save a friend.

"He practically worships the freak and blogs about him and writes all about how spectacular and amazing he is and all that shit, the blue-haired girl and the brunette do it is well when they 'correct' the blog entries. I wouldn't take any notice of him, sir, he isn't worth a thought and I'm sure once he's back with the normal people and out of the phyco-freak's influence he'll be completely ordinary again. The women and girls might take longer though, since the children have been exposed to him at such a young age and the woman were a bit off to begin with,"

That seemed to be the last straw for Camilla and she got up before bringing an all too familiar piece of paper from her backpack. _'This will be interesting'_

"Actually, _sir_ , I do believe _I_ have the ability to decide whether or not those men should be arrested _before even being trialled_ more than you do."

Just the first sentence and already fully into lawyer mode, _definitely_ entertaining.

" _Oh, please_ ," there goes the grade one bitch again "What statist could you _possibly_ have that outranks the superintend…"

The mindless sheep's words trailed off as she caught sight of just what the laminated paper in Camilla's hands said _this official paper signed by her majesty ,Queen Elizabeth 2_ _nd_ _of the United Kingdom of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland here by states that former Dame Camilla-Jane Elizabeth Dean is now Lady of the noble house of DeanSteal, protector of Britain and her allies and permission to interfere with police workings if she believes and has some evidence of them, abusing authority, conducting in criminal activity or not looking to cases properly in British borders and the borders of her allies._

"Now I do believe that arresting a man who has worked with the NSY for several years because an traumatised seven year old girl mistook him for her kidnapper who she only saw in dark lighting and very well could have had contacts, dyed his hair, worn a wig or even had plastic surgery to look like Sherlock along with the fact that having black curly hair, blue eyes and being tall are not all that rare or restrictive traits and many shops sell clothing similar to Sherlock's since his rise to stardom is enough proof that you are not looking into all possibilities properly and are only looking at one potential meaning to it when you could very well be taking in two innocent men for no reason other than jumping to conclusions and then there is also the part where even Moriarty had a trial and broke in three major facilities before he was arrested and the fact that you appear not to have even bothered to check who was helping to solve so many cold cases or even realising that Sherlock helped the NSY after he became a household name shows near criminal negligence on your part Superintendent, should I be worried that half of London will be able to waltz into NSY without you knowing until you have a security breach the size of Texas and you pluck random passers-by from the street and accuse them of trying to brake in to save your own hide 'cos that is basically what you're doing now, so unless you want to have your position under review, I suggest you allow me to do my duty to Queen and country and get to the bottom of this."

One of the things 'Phina loves about her aunt is the way she would rarely stop long enough for a breath that you could notice, let alone break it into separate sentences, something Lily had inherited from her and 'Phina herself did a lot as well.

"O-of course La-lady Dean-right away." The now quivering superintendent stuttered out, definitely entertaining. The others though so as well, if the fact they were all showing signs of trying to hold laughter in that only a consulting detective could pick up on, and even _then_ it was only because she knew them so well she could tell.

With-in minutes they were outside and Sherlock and John were being uncuffed.

"Wh-what bu-but how did you?" questioned a visibly confused John

"Well John I have many secret talents." Was the only reply he got

"You use your title and powers?" Sherlock questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Yup."

 **(A/N I started writing at about half 3 in the morning and only finished a 10 to 6 so there are probably a fair few grammar and spelling mistakes tell me if so and I'll fix them**

 **Edit: I check through once I woke up at 2pm and have gotten rid of all the spelling mistakes I could find, and this is Queen's or British English not American and we spell somethings differently.**


End file.
